PROJEKT
center|500px PROJEKT – seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum w League of Legends, w której posiadają cybernetyczne komponenty. Członkowie Cyber * – robot wspierający * – robot eliminujący * * – robot strażniczy * * – robot wspierajacy G/NETIC *18px|board|link= Ślad 1 – (Harmonia) *18px|board|link= Ślad 2 – (Ochrona) *18px|board|link= Ślad 3 – (Zemsta) *18px|board|link= Ślad 4 – (Prawda) *18px|board|link= Ślad 6 – (Wyzwanie) *18px|board|link= Ślad 7 – (Jedność) *18px|board|link= Ślad 8 – (Wolność) PROJEKT *18px|board|link= Ślad 5 – (Moc) *18px|board|link= Ślad 9 – (Ambicja) Neutralni *18px|board|link= Ślad 10 – *18px|board|link= Ślad 11 – *18px|board|link= Ślad 12 – Nieznani *18px|board|link= Ślad 13 – *18px|board|link= Ślad 14 – *18px|board|link= Ślad 14 – *18px|board|link= Ślad 15 – *18px|board|link= Ślad 16 – *18px|board|link= Ślad 17 – Ślady 1= center|600px }} Inwentarz i zdolności *''Hiperlekkie Ostrze "Alfa"'' **'Ostrze 098X:' Hiperlekki rdzeń zapewnia doskonałą precyzję i równy rozkład energii. Miecz „Alfa” doskonale nadaje się do walki z wieloma celami. **'Czarna aerożelowa pochwa na miecz:' Kuty kompozyt aerowęglowy 2250R-100 tworzy lekką ramę dla ostrza 098X. Aerożel dostosowuje się do stanów molekularnych. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' }} |-| 2= center|600px }} Inwentarz i zdolności *''Tarcza Energetyczna 9ND08'' **'Krzyż grawerowany laserowo:' Rdzeń tarczy pokryty jest lekkim kompozytem polimerowym. Siatka z grafenu służy do zmaksymalizowania mobilności i rozkładu ciężaru **'Wyciągana płyta:' Wyciągana tarcza z tytanowymi elementami zapewnia maksymalną ochronę przed atakami. Blokuje i ogłusza cele. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' }} |-| 3= center|600px }} Inwentarz i zdolności *''Miotacze Światła L-20 + S-10'' **'Jonowy rdzeń:' Rdzeń strzela potężnym promieniem światła. Jony przechodzące przez główną komorę mają dodatnie ładunki. **'Wzmacniacz światła:' Wzmacniacz wystrzeliwuje racę do walki długodystansowej. Kompatybilny z jonowym rdzeniem. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' }} |-| 4= center|600px }} Inwentarz i zdolności *'Miecz Plazmowy:' Lekki miecz z plazmowym pokryciem umożliwia operatorowi łatwiejsze poruszanie się. Zaprojektowany do walki na krótkim i średnim dystansie. *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Aktywacja right|350px Wykryto czterech intruzów. PROJEKT: Yasuo aktywowany.PROJEKT: Yasuo aktywowany Yasuo budzi się z uśpienia, dane wartownicze zostają pobrane do banków pamięci. Bohater dobywa zmodyfikowanej katany, gdy intruzi zbliżają się do jego pozycji, pragnąc osiągnąć swój cel. Uruchomienie protokołu Ostatnie Tchnienie. Yasuo doskakuje do intruzów, rozcina prowadzącego, a następnie rzuca się na resztę. Wskakuje pośród nich, wykonuje zamach mieczem i trafia całą trójkę, a następnie odskakuje. Przeciwnicy odpowiadają ogniem, ale Yasuo jest przygotowany – machnięciem miecza wytwarza nanobarierę, która blokuje ostrzał. Kieruje się ku nim, gdy bariera znika. Yasuo macha mieczem, wypuszczając falę energii, która wyrzuca intruzów w powietrze. Wskakuje w sam środek i szatkuje ich na kawałki, gdy wylatują na maksymalną wysokość. Ląduje miękko na ziemi, a szczątki przeciwników spadają wokół niego. Przesłona hełmu odsłania pozbawione emocji oblicze, maskę pustego człowieka. Intruzi wyeliminowani. |-| 5= center|600px }} Inwentarz i zdolności *''Plazmowe Podwójne Ostrza 2250R'' **'Ostrza wysokiej częstotliwości:' Rozdzielone ostrza wysokiej częstotliwości dla operatora maksymalizują obrażenia. Dodatkowe ostrza rozcinają wroga pod różnymi kątami. **'Czarna aerożelowa pochwa na miecz:' Ramę ostrzy wykonano z kompozytu aerowęglowego 2250R-100. Aerożel dostosowuje się do stanów molekularnych. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' }} |-| 6= center|600px }} Inwentarz i zdolności *''Pulsująca Szabla "Szkarłat" 1.0.0'' **'Zeropulsacyjne ostrze:' Długa energetyczna szabla zapewnia idealną precyzję ataku i maksymalną siłę odepchnięcia. Atomowe pokrycie końcówki doskonale nadaje się do walki z pojedynczym celem. **'Czarna aerożelowa pochwa na miecz:' Superlekkie zeropulsacyjne ostrze wykonano z kompozytu z włókna węglowego 2250R-100. Aerożel dostosowuje się do stanów molekularnych. *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' }} |-| 7= }} center|600px }} Inwentarz i zdolności *'' '' (Miotacz EM) *'' '' |-| 8= }} center|600px }} Inwentarz i zdolności *'' '' (Deszyfrator) |-| 9= }} center|600px }} Inwentarz i zdolności *'' '' (Hiperostrza) |-| 10= }} center|600px Inwentarz i zdolności *''Pajęczy dron'' |-| 11= }} center|600px Inwentarz i zdolności *'' '' |-| 12= }} center|600px Inwentarz *'' '' Historia Zwiększone Obroty center|600px Łowcy center|600px Rozliczenie center|600px Przeciążenie right|250px Dołącz do polowania w deathmatchu 3 na 3 tylko dla strzelców podczas wydarzenia . Niszcz roboty ładujące, by przeciążyć swoją drużynę, dając jej niewrażliwość na obrażenia, zwiększoną prędkość ruchu i więcej punktów za zabójstwa bohaterów. Jeśli twoi wrogowie są przeciążeni, ukrywaj się w cieniach, dopóki ten efekt się nie skończy. Zabójstwa dają jeden punkt. Przeciążone zabójstwa dają pięć punktów. Wygrywa drużyna, która pierwsza zdobędzie 50 punktów. Rozwój: Poza człowieczeństwo Żaden świetny pomysł nie trafia do League of Legends bez dokładnego zbadania, spojrzenia i zmian podczas naszej wspólnej pracy. Gdy '''Marco „Wendigo” Silva', artysta z biura w São Paulo, wymarzył sobie „Cybernetycznego Yi”, wiedział, że będzie musiał zmierzyć się z twórczym wyzwaniem.Jak bohaterowie PROJEKTU stali się czymś więcej ''Silva chciał walczyć o swój pomysł, więc zebrał zespół artystów koncepcyjnych i animatorów i stworzył 50-stronicową prezentację, przedstawiającą, jak legendarna skórka mogłaby wpasować się w cały świat inspirowany klasycznymi cyberpunkowymi filmami. Pierwszych kilku pracowników Riot, którzy to zobaczyli, rozesłali to do innych i rozeszło się to po całej firmie. Ludzie zaczęli podzielać entuzjazm Silvy co do tego projektu. – Moją pierwszą reakcją było: „Rany, to jest super!” – powiedział główny artysta koncepcyjny '''Larry „The Bravo Ray” Ray'. – Byłem pod wrażeniem.'' center|600px Jednakże pojawiły się przeszkody, których Silva nie rozważył. Gdy projekt Cybernetycznego Yi był tworzony, zespół w biurze w '''Santa Monica' niezależnie pracował nad cybernetyczną skórką . Nasi artyści uznali, że Cybernetyczny Yi może dobrze uzupełniać się z nową skórką Yasuo, ale najpierw musieli wymyślić kierunek artystyczny dla PROJEKTU: Yasuo i wszelkich innych bohaterów, którzy mogliby pasować do tego świata.'' Cybernetyczny Yi musiał ewoluować. PROJEKTY kontra Roboty W tym czasie w League of Legends istniały dwie futurystyczne i technologiczne linie skórek: potężne skórki ' ' (do których zaliczali się , i ) oraz potworna armia ' ' (w której znajdowali się oraz jego zmechanizowane wersje , , , i ). Twórca efektów graficznych '''Adam „Riot AdamUnicorn” Kupratis' mówi: – M.W. to coś, co zbudowaliby wikingowie, gdyby dać im silniki spalinowe”. Jest tam ropa, gorące iskry, tłoki i źródło paliwa. – Wszystko płonie i samo przebywanie w pobliżu sprawia ból.'' center|thumb|600px|''W projektach M.W. cały pancerz i uzbrojenie są z przodu. – Nie przejmują się tym, co zostało z tyłu, ponieważ zabiły wszystko, co stało im na drodze'' – mówi Larry Ray. Z drugiej strony, Mecha są inspirowane filmami i anime, w których wielki robot/potwór atakuje miasto. Wrażliwe na ataki elementy są osłonięte i pomalowane, co nadaje im formę i funkcjonalność olbrzymiej maszyny, w której kokpicie mogłaby zmieścić się cała rodzina Yordlów. Artyści postanowili utrzymać skórki PROJEKTU w ludzkich rozmiarach, mimo że bohaterowie wzmocnili swoje ciała za pomocą technologii. – Aby zostać PROJEKTEM, musisz zrezygnować z człowieczeństwa – mówi '''Lisa „Saiyaka” Thorn', projektantka graficzna. – Technologia przejmuje twoją duszę.'' Jednakże bohaterowie PROJEKTU nie są tylko pustymi skorupami. Drobne wskazówki pokazują ich ludzkie pochodzenie: skórzana rękawica , odkryta szczęka , kaloryfer na klacie Mastera Yi. To nie są roboty – to potężni zmodyfikowani ludzie. Kształtowanie Użycie pewnych kształtów i kolorów może ujednolicić skórki w dyskretny sposób. Zimna, niebieskawa stal króluje w projektach Mechów, a ogniste odcienie pomarańczy i czerwieni rozświetlają M.W. od środka. U większości skórek PROJEKTU także dominuje odcień pomiędzy żółcią i czerwienią, ale występują też inne kolory. Pojawiają się one w wyposażeniu bohaterów PROJEKTU, ale są przygaszane przez otaczające je światło. W skórkach M.W. cylindry znajdują się w każdym stawie i otworze: szczęki zastąpiono przez tuby, a szereg tłoków wynurza się z pyska . Skórki Mecha są zdominowane przez sześciokąty. Pokazują się w przypominających plastry miodu skrzydłach oraz kształcie jego głowy czy przy zgięciu ramion. Artyści nazywają te szczegóły „językiem kształtów” i jasne sprecyzowanie go dla każdego bohatera i linii skórek tworzy graficzną spójność, która jest łatwo rozumiana i rozpoznawana przez graczy. center|600px Aby określić język kształtów dla skórek PROJEKTÓW, musieliśmy zrobić coś więcej, niż odróżnić je od skórek M.W. i Mecha. '''Paul „SpaceW0mbat” Hoefener', artysta koncepcyjny, odpowiedzialny za oryginalną skórkę PROJEKT: Yasuo, widzi to jako połączenie cyfrowych (pomyślcie o sprzęcie komputerowym, chipach i węglowych obudowach) i eterycznych, niematerialnych efektów. – Sposób, w jaki cząsteczki znikają, sprawia wrażenie magii, ale to wciąż technologia – mówi Hoefener. Aby bardziej się w tym zagłębić, graficy napisali pełną definicję tego, czym jest „PROJEKT”.'' center|700px Ostatecznie PROJEKT sprowadza się do transformacji zwykłego człowieka za pomocą technologii, a język kształtów wybrany przez grafików to oddaje. – Gdy bohaterowie używają mocy wzmocnionych przez PROJEKT, wykorzystują do tego kształty i geometrię, które pasują do ich wyjątkowego charakteru – mówi Thorn. Przykładowo, charakteryzują pełne gracji, ale i spiczaste kształty – wygląda tak, jakby miała was ukłuć, jeżeli na nią wpadniecie. określają gładkie równoległoboki, a wybuch jego przypomina różę kompasu. Projektanci chcieli, aby te elementy były widoczne, nawet po tym, jak bohaterowie połączyli się z technologią, aby stać się PROJEKTAMI. A więc spiczaste trójkąty stały się cyfrowe. otrzymał jaśniejsze i większe wybuchy. thumb|center|600px|Fiora: Elegancja, Gracja, Delikatność Zed: Cień, Dym, Agresja Lucian: Światło gwiazd, Szybkość, Elegancja Yi: Cyklon, Szybkość, Siła Leona: Siła, Iskry, Promienie słońca Od Brazylii aż po Rift Graczom spodobał się pomysł PROJEKTU, ale dużo czasu zajęło wymyślenie, jak połączyć te motywy i pomysły z Cybernetycznym Yi zasugerowanym przez Marco Silvę. Rozmiar, kolor, kształt, cel, osobowość – każdy z tych elementów musiał być uważnie przeanalizowany i opracowany, aby PROJEKTY stały się pełną linią skórek. 600px|center Hoefener mówi, że długi i rozbudowany proces, przez który przeszedł , jest tym, co określa podejście artystyczne w League of Legends. – Przed końcem procesu każdy dorzucił do niego coś od siebie i to właśnie jest nasze podejście w League – powiedział. Dla Silvy, zobaczenie, jak Cybernetyczny Yi wyewoluował w PROJEKT: Yi, było spełnieniem marzeń. Mówi, że Master Yi wciąż jest jego ulubionym bohaterem, ale teraz będzie miał o wiele więcej efektów cząsteczkowych podczas ganków. Multimedia Filmy= PROJEKT - Cios Alfa| PROJEKT - Zamęt| PROJEKT - Łowcy (Zwiastun)| ŁOWCY - Film wydarzenia PROJEKTU 2017| |-| Ekrany logowania= PROJEKT Ashe - ekran logowania| PROJEKT Łowcy - ekran logowania| PROJEKT Yi - ekran logowania| |-| Ikony= ProfileIcon0909 PROJECT.png|PROJEKT ProfileIcon0910 PROJECT Yi.png|PROJEKT: Yi ProfileIcon0911 PROJECT Zed.png|PROJEKT: Zed ProfileIcon0912 PROJECT Leona.png|PROJEKT: Leona ProfileIcon0913 PROJECT Fiora.png|PROJEKT: Fiora ProfileIcon0914 PROJECT Lucian.png|PROJEKT: Lucian ProfileIcon0985 PROJECT Poro.png|PROJEKT: Poro ProfileIcon1225 Recon PROJECT Ashe.png|Recon PROJEKT: Ashe ProfileIcon1226 EM Caster.png|Miotacz EM ProfileIcon1227 PROJECT Ashe.png|PROJEKT: Ashe ProfileIcon1228 PROJECT Ekko.png|PROJEKT: Ekko ProfileIcon1229 Decrypter.png|Deszyfrator ProfileIcon1230 Hyper Edge.png|Hiperostrze ProfileIcon1231 PROJECT Katarina.png|PROJEKT: Katarina ProfileIcon1232 DISRUPTION.png|ZAMĘT ProfileIcon1233 PROJECT Ashe First Strike.png|PROJEKT: Ashe Pierwsze Uderzenie ProfileIcon1234 PROJECT Ekko First Strike.png|PROJEKT: Ekko Pierwsze Uderzenie ProfileIcon1235 PROJECT Katarina First Strike.png|PROJEKT: Katarina Pierwsze Uderzenie ProfileIcon3182.png|PROJEKT: Vayne ProfileIcon3183.png|PROJEKT: Vi ProfileIcon3184.png|PROJEKT: Jhin ProfileIcon3185.png|Ostateczne Polowanie ProfileIcon3186.png|PROJEKT: Łowcy |-| Totemy= Optic Enhancer Ward.png|Wzmocnienie Optyczne Recon Drone Ward.png|Dron Zwiadowczy |-| Emotki= PROJECT Hunters Emote.png|PROJEKT: Łowcy Ciekawostki Historia i członkowie right|140x|thumb|Specjalny portret dla * jest pierwszą wydaną postacią z tej serii. *Jest to seria z największą ilością skórek typu Legendarnych ( , , i ). *Cała seria jest powiązania z Wierszem Polecenia - korporacją, która modyfikuje ludzi poprzez cybernetyczne komponenty. W niej pracują specjalne jednostki: **'Cyber' - jednostka robotów wsparcia chroniąca kompleks od wewnątrz **'PROJEKT' - jednostka kontrwywiadowcza chroniąca korporację przed wrogami z zewnątrz **'Główny' - jednostka policyjna zajmująca się przestępcami * jest liderką oporu znanego jako G/NETIC, która walczy w imię ludzkości. **Wierzy, że każdy "członek" może odzyskać swoją straconą przeszłość. **Sądząc o jej wypowiedzi dla można stwierdzić, że jego brat Yone jest uwięziony i można go jeszcze uratować. **Prawdopodobnie może być najważniejszym PROJEKTEM mogącym poprowadzić bunt dalej w przypadku porażki liderki. * jest przywódcą jednostki kontrwywiadowczej PROJEKTU i walczy z członkami G/NETIC. ** początkowo walczyła po stronie buntowników, ale po spotkaniu z liderką buntowników wróciła do rodzimej korporacji. * działa sama w walce o lepsze jutro dla całego miasta i niezbyt chętnie podchodzi do kwestii współpracy z innymi członkami. **Pracowała jako członek jednostki kontrwywiadowczej PROJEKTU. **Jej głównym wrogiem jest . * to pierwszy przypadek, który nie posiada śladu człowieczeństwa - jest w pełni zmechanizowanym (ciało robota, a umysł w postaci pajęczego drona) oraz walczy tylko dla siebie. **Żyje jedynie jako "program" i jest martwy jako człowiek. **Dodatkowo twierdzi, że można każdego zabić i na nowo zbudować ze zmienioną osobowością. *W filmie promocyjnym Zwiększone Obroty można zauważyć mroczną postać z przeszłości , która możliwie miała jakiś negatywny wpływ na życie bohatera. ** współpracuje z (która go uwolniła) i . **Cała trójka walczy z . **Film powstał przy udziale Bena Hobona - szwajcarskiego dyrektora animacji, który pracował nad takimi tytułami jak Infinity Blades III: Origins, Devil May Cry czy Opowieści o Trzech Braciach z filmu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I. *Na podstawie opowiadania Szczury, koty i neonowe myszy można się dowiedzieć, że im więcej ulepszeń ma dany obiekt, tym wyżej jest w hierarchii PROJEKTU. **W pewnym momencie taka postać zostaje "przeciążona" - wzrasta jego moc kosztem swojej osobowości. **Tytułowego przeciążenia można doznać w specjalnej sekcji w Podprogramie 43. *Początkowo skórki z linii Cyber istniały w oddzielnym świecie. **Pierwszym powiązaniem do tej serii są specjalne kwestie , która twierdzi że: *** jest liderką buntu a bez niej upadnie. *** pochodzi z pierwszej generacji . ***'Senna' - żona prawdopodobnie należała do grupy G/NETIC i została unicestwiona. ***'Yone' - brat został dość szybko złamany (być może przez nią). *** prawdopodobnie kiedyś zdradził swoich sojuszników. Powiązania z innymi seriami *Na obrazku widać sylwetkę , dzięki czemu można stwierdzić, że ta linia i są w tym samym, alternatywnym uniwersum. *Być może również seria także należy do tego uniwersum (kwestie ). *Seria może mieć częściowe nawiązanie do tych skórek (kwestie ). * być może również należeć do tej serii (na podstawie "skórki" dostępnej jedynie poprzez specjalną ikonę). Zapowiedzi *Skórki z 2015 roku zostały zapowiedziane poprzez zakłócenia w trakcie trwania półfinałów letnich League Championship Series (North America). *Skórki z 2016 roku zostały zapowiedziany poprzez ukazanie hełmów w trakcie trwania Circuito Brasileiro de League of Legends (CBLoL 2016). *Kiedy wejdzie się na stronę skórek z 2016 roku przez urządzenie mobilne, wtedy będzie informacja: "Błąd transmisji. Urządzeniom mobilnym nie wolno ufać.". *Skórki z 2017 roku zostały zapowiedziane w trakcie finału Mistrzostw Świata Sezonu 2017 w Chinach. Elementy *W czasie rozgrywania meczów (V5.17 i V5.18), bohaterowie zbierają specjalne punkty zwane jako Punkty Synchronizacji,Wprowadzamy PROJEKTY: Pierwszy Cios i Synchronizacja które można zdobyć za posiadanie totemu Wzmocnienia Optycznego (1) lub jednej ze skórek (2). Za określoną ilość otrzymuje się specjalne efekty: **2 punkty – specjalny efekt pojawienia się przy fontannie dla każdego bohatera **4 punkty – stwory walczące i czarujące w skórkach PROJEKT **6 punktów – stwory oblężnicze i superstwory w skórkach PROJEKT thumb|right|250px|Fragment Ulepszonej Paczki thumb|right|250px|Ikona Miotacza EM *Za kupienie skórek w pierwszym tygodniu w 2015 roku (tzw. Pierwszy Cios), otrzyma się specjalny portret w trakcie ładowania rozgrywki. **Są to pierwsze skórki za , które po zaraz wyjściu (a dopiero po pewnym czasie, ze względu na obramowania) nie kosztowały przez krótki czas . **Po jakimś czasie ogłoszono zmiany w wyprzedażach najnowszych skórek kosztujących powyżej . *W 2016 roku przez ograniczony czas (2 - 16 sierpień) były dostępne specjalne skrzynki ( / ) wchodzące w skład tzw. PROJEKT: Warsztat. Umożliwiało to stworzenie ikon wczytywania czy odblokowanie specjalnej zawartości w Warsztacie Hextech. Elementy: **Paczki Startowe , i **Paczki Zamętu **Plany Ikony Pierwszego Ciosu **Fragmenty Ulepszonych Paczek **'Rdzenie PROJEKTU' *W 2017 roku z okazji wydarzenia PROJEKT: Łowcy udostępniono nowy tryb z mapą, specjalne misje, paczki oraz unikatową emotkę. Design *Skórki z tej serii są podobne z wyglądu do skórek . *Ich jaskrawe kolory broni i zaklęć są podobne do skórek z serii . *'Pierwszy Cios' w wersji angielskiej brzmi jako Alfa Strike, co nawiązuje do . *Skórki te przypominają filmowego Robocopa. Łączy ich m. in.: bio-mechaniczna konstrukcja, utrata pamięci czy brak zgody na stworzenie postaci. *Nawiązują również do postaci Agenta 47 z serii gier video Hitman ze względu na kody kreskowe umieszczone na głowach postaci. Zobacz także *Oficjalna strona *PROJEKT: Zamęt *PROJEKT: Łowcy *Szczury, koty i neonowe myszy de:Skins/Projekt en:PROJECT Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Serie skórek